Not All Bad
by SaintSarahSpader
Summary: One day, a new girl is chased to the brooklyn house by the set animal. When it comes time for her to pick a path, she surprises everyone, including herself, by choosing the path of our favorite god of evil, Set! Will chaos, or romance ensue? Is it possible that maybe Set isn't all bad? Set after ss, no god banishment. Set/Oc , rated t for lang. and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: All is well at the Brooklyn house. The kids are going about their daily lives, when a new girl comes through their door, running from a monster with djed in hand. When it comes time for her to pick a path, she surprises everyone, including herself, by choosing the path of our favorite god of evil, Set! Set, only ever having Amos as a follower before, decides he wants to meet this new girl. Will chaos or romance ensue? Is it possible that maybe, just maybe, Set isn't all bad?

Set after Serpent's Shadow, but the Gods weren't banished. Set/OC, Sadie/Anubis/Walt, Carter/Horus

Rated M for future chapters, and language

AN: Hellllooooo! Thanks for choosing to read my story! It's the first story I've ever posted for people to read, so no flames! Constructive criticism is ok, and much appreciated, assholes are not. I don't own it, (sadly) Rick Riordan does. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, read on!

LAYLA POV

_What a beautiful sunset_. I thought sarcastically to myself. I sighed as I slid down the wall of the abandoned school, letting my bag drop to the floor. It only holds a few items; some food, what little money I've gathered, my mother's locket, and my father's pocket knife. My lifestyle doesn't exactly allow a lot of possessions. I closed my eyes, and willed myself to sleep. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, but right before the blissful peace took over, I felt a pull, almost as if someone was pulling me. forward. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, but no one was in the classroom but me. The tugging feeling was still there, however; in fact, it got stronger, something I didn't think was possible.

I tried to ignore it, and once again tried to fall asleep, to no avail. The force, whatever it was, just wouldn't give up.

"Alright already! I'll go!" I grumbled angrily. No one messes with my sleep.

* * *

I grabbed my backpack and, slinging it over my shoulder, stood up and started off, out of the classroom. As I walked, I passed a group of lockers. I looked at them, and immediately felt a strong urge to open the one in the center. It was the only one with a lock; strange, as this school has been abandoned for years. as I mulled that thought over, my hands moved on their own accord. As i grasped the lock, three numbers popped into my head: 13/32/33. I put in the combination, and it swung open to reveal a...thing. It was an amulet, of what I did not know. I felt compelled to take it, although I didn't know why. The moment my fingers touched it, I heard a loud _CRASH! _I shoved the thingy into my pack, as the building started to shake. _Shit!_ I thought, as I sprinted to the nearest fire escape. Whatever was downstairs, I did not want to meet.

When my feet hit the ground, I took off running. The last thing I needed was the NYPD blaming me for whatever was happening to the school. All of a sudden, I felt the pull again, and this time, I didn't think, I just followed it. I was suddenly aware of someone-or something-following me. It took all of my willpower to not turn and look. I looked instead at the signs around me, and a realization hit me: I've been here before. Brooklyn.

I could feel myself slowing down, and my follower gaining on me. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I found myself at an old and abandoned warehouse. _Great. Another abandoned building. Because I've had SUCH good luck with those in the past! _I chuckled darkly to myself, when something caught my eye. _Is that...no. It can't be! But it is! How-! _I screamed as something very large and black slammed into the wall, not two feet away from me.

"HELP!" I screeched, not caring who heard, as long as I got help.

The beast didn't move for a few seconds; i thought, no hoped it was dead, or at least knocked out. As I watched it for any signs of life, it slowly pulled itself up, shook its head, and looked around. _For me. _The realization hit me just as hard as if the beast hadn't missed. I looked at the door; it had no handle! I tried everything to open it; I pushed and kicked the door, desperately trying to open it. _Nothing's working! _I gave up trying to push it open as the creature backed up, getting ready to charge again, and screamed at the door "JUST OPEN ALREADY!" And what do you know, the door slid open! I dashed in, slammed the door behind me, and leaned against it, eyes closed, my heart pounding in my chest.

* * *

"Who is she?" I heard a voice say. My eyes snapped open, and almost screamed. Several sets of eyes stared back at me; I looked to the oldest, who looked to be the one in charge. He was tall, with dark, braided hair, almost hidden under a fedora. He had on a long, dark coat, and..is that a leopard-skin cape?! My eyes widened.

"I'm Amos" he said. "Are you ok?" It finally hit me just how tired I was, and my whole body slumped.

"Hi Amos" I said weakly, before I promptly passed out onto their floor.

-LINE-DIVIDER-:D-

Amos

"Felix, go and get Jaz, tell her to meet us in the infirmary. Carter, Walt, carry her there." I ordered. There's something about this girl...

"Are you sure we should trust her, Amos? We don't know anything about her!"

I rolled my eyes, as I replied, "Sadie, what would you have us do? Leave her here, passed out on our floor? Or perhaps throw her out altogether, and let the set animal have its way with her?" She blushed and ducked her head, ashamed. I glanced back at the girl; she looked to be around 16, with dark brown hair, with a reddish tint to it. I smiled slightly as I noticed a brilliant red streak in her hair; she's going to be a trouble maker, I can already tell. She had on a pair of faded, ripped jeans, a deep red hoodie, and an old pair of converse, all covered in a fine layer of dirt. _But who is she?_ I asked myself. _Sadie's not wrong; I don't even know her name yet!_

I bent down and picked up her bag, meaning to take it to her in the infirmary, when something fell out. I looked at it, and immediately recognized it: the djed. I smiled wider; she was definitely one of us. I replaced the djed in the duat locker, then followed the trainees to meet this mystery girl.

* * *

When I got in there, the girl was laying on one of the beds, with most of our trainees gathered around her.

"Give her some space will you?" I said, chuckling to myself as I went to stand with Carter, Sadie, and Jaz. "Do we know when she will wake up"

"Any second now." Jaz, our resident healer, replied.

Sure enough, as soon as the words left her mouth, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

She moaned, rubbing her head."W-where am I?"

I smiled reassuringly. "You, my dear, are at the Brooklyn House, headquarters of the 21st Nome!" I spread my arms for affect, and she smiled back. "You already know my name, but don't believe we know yours!"

She sat up, wincing slightly, and said, "Layla. Layla Shani Griffen."

"Nice to meet you Layla. As I said earlier, I am Amos Kane. This is my niece Sadie, and my nephew Carter" I said, gesturing at each person as I introduced them. "And these are Zia, Walt, Jaz, Felix, and Bast."

Her eyes widened. "Bast...as in the goddess, Bast?"

I raised my eyebrow. "But of course."

* * *

LAYLA POV

She's a goddess?!How are they all so calm about this?! What does this all have to do with me?

"So, um, you have an Egyptian goddess living with you...?"

Amos just smiled again, and nodded. "I'm surprised you knew that just by her name."

"ya well, my mom used to teach me about Egyptian mythology, before.." I stopped, blinking back tears, trying desperately not to cry. And of course failing miserably.

"Before what, dear?" Amos said kindly, with a smile just as kind.

"My parents...they died when I was very young. I've lived by myself ever since."

The one boy..Carter, I think, cut in. "Weren't you in a foster home, or orphanage or something like that? You've had to have someone!"

I shook my head, a small smirk on my face. "They tried keeping me in foster homes. I never stayed in one long. Eventually I just..left." Noticing the shocked looks on their faces, I changed the subject. "So I've heard the myths and all, but I thought they were just that: myths. So will someone please explain what the hell is going on here?"

The blond girl, Sadie, jumped in, cutting off Amos before he could explain anything, her brilliant blue eyes shining brightly. "In the old myths, some of the pharaohs were said to have hosted gods. That's true. They also, along with the House of Life, studied magic, each person studying the path of a god or goddess. When Egypt started to fall, the House of Life blamed the gods, and banished them from our world, making it illegal to host one, or even follow the path of one. The gods were trapped deep in the Duat, except for a select few; until my parents unleashed them, that is. Now, we, as the 21st Nome in the House of Life, along with our chief lector (she nodded at Amos; that explains the cape..) are training those with the blood of the pharaohs in magic, following the path of the gods like we should."

"So..the god are real. And you are the descendants of pharaohs, and are training to be magicians. And now I'm supposed to do the same."

"umm...ya..." She said, looking worried.

I grinned. 'Awesome" She grinned back, all traces of worry gone. "So..any other deities around here I should know about?"

She thought for a moment, then answered "Well, I sometimes host Isis, and Carter Horus. Our friend Bes and his girlfriend Taweret stop by a lot. Oh and our dad, who hosts Osiris, will sometimes show up. Besides that, there's Bast and Anubis, who live here."

"Wow."

"Yep. Come on, I'll show you your room, and give you the tour. That is, if you're up for it..."

" I'm fine" I lied as I pulled myself up, ignoring the sharp pain in my head. "Wait, where's my stuff?" I looked around frantically. _It has to be here! It's all I have left of my parents!_ I could feel tears start to prick my eyes and I brushed them away before they could fall._ I won't cry in front of them. I won't._

Amos bent down and grabbed something from under the bed. _My bag!_ I quickly took the bag from him and ripped it open, making sure everything was there. My locket, the knife..I sighed. Everything's there. I smiled gratefully at Amos. "Thank you" I breathed.

He nodded at me, smiling. "What's so important in there?" he implored curiously.

"My mother's locket..and my father's knife...It's all I have left of them.." I explained quietly. He gave me a look, one full of pity._ I hate that._ "So, um, about that tour..."

Sadie perked up immediately. "Come on! We can put your things in your room first!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out. "Carter can move to another room." She said, as soon as we were out of earshot.

She smirked evilly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"This is his room?" I asked as we reached the door.

"Not anymore". She opened the door, and I gasped. The walls were a deep, full red, and the bed was ebony white, and hand carved with hieroglyphics. Instead of a pillow, there was an odd headboard, with more hieroglyphics on it.

I must have been staring at it, because Sadie explained "It's full of protective charms, to keep your soul in your body while you sleep."

"Of course..wouldn't want it to run away" I muttered.

"You'll get used to it. I promise.", she laughed.

I opened the closet to throw in my bag, but there was no space! Where did all these clothes come from? "Where..?"

"Did the clothes come from?" I nodded. "Magic!" Sadie wiggled her fingers at me, laughing. Before I knew it, we were collapsed on the bed in hysterics, gasping for breath.

* * *

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" We heard Amos say, causing us to both jump up. We were greeted with an amused Amos and a pissed off Carter standing in the doorway. His facial expression sent Sadie and I into another fit of giggles.

"What happened. To. My. Room?!" Carter growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sadie said innocently, while I tried to keep a straight face. "Try down the hall."

"Where?" he asked as calm as possible.

"You know...right next to Horus's room..." She winked at him, causing him to blush deeply.

"Wait.." I said, confused. "Don't you host Horus?"

"Umm well yeah most of the time, but..."

Sadie interrupted "Sometimes he comes in person to be with Carter!" He blushed even darker, causing the rest of us to snicker.

"It's not like that.." he mumbled.

"Of course not, dear brother. He's just helping you train." Sadie agreed. She winked at me; she obviously didn't believe a word of what she just said. She then grabbed my hand, and, pushing the boys out of the way, dragged me down the hall. As we passed each door, she'd rattle off a name. "This is the girl's side. That's my room, then Jaz's, Zia's, Cleo's, Shelby's, Alyssa's, Bast's, and Isis' or Taweret's, depending on who's here. Then we have Anubis', Walt's, Horus's, Carter's, Felix's, Julian's, Amos's, and Khufu's."

"Who lives in the two at the end?"

"Bes or Dad mainly, or any new visitors we get. There's more bedrooms upstairs, but no one stays in them" she shrugged.

"Oh."

"The bathrooms are down there," She pointed down the hall, "girls on right, guys on left. The floor above us is just more empty rooms, but the floor below us is the library and the training room. Everything else-the kitchen, great room, pool, and dining room-are on the bottom floor."

At the mention of a kitchen, my stomach rumbled. "Any chance it's dinnertime?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed, but thankfully nodded. "Come on. You can meet everyone else now. After dinner we can pick your path."

_Yes! Food! And...meeting people..yay me._

* * *

SET POV

_Sigh. Why am I here again? Oh ya. No one likes me._

_It's not fair. I'm not just the god of evil. I'm also the god of storms, and the desert! My job is to help keep order! Without me, the balance would be off between good and evil. But no one cares about that. Well...almost no one. Someone did, once, a long time ago...but he's gone now. All because of my bitch of a sister in law..._I could feel tears pricking my eyes. I would normally hold them in; the god of evil does not cry. But no ones here to see anyway, so, just this once, I let them fall. _Oh Ra..._I cried. _Waheshny kter...leih?!_ I could hear the door to my chambers opening, so I pulled myself up and wiped the tears away. I closed my eyes for a brief second to compose myself, when I felt something warm brush against my fingers, causing a rare smile to show on my face, for just a moment. "Ahela, Sha. what brings you here?"

"anet 7ezin lihe?" Sha thought.

"I'm fine, Sha," I sighed. "What's this?" Looking further into Sha's mind, I saw her memories from earlier. _She found another magician, and...oh gods, she's beautiful! She has yet to pick a path..._I thought hopefully. _What does it matter? It's not like she'll pick me anyway. No one ever does._ I slid back down the wall and closed my eyes, getting as close as a god could to sleeping, as Sha curled into my side. "tiṣbaḥ 'ala kẖayr, Sha.."

* * *

whooo! whelp there it is. Please review! also sorry if Set seemed out of character, but that's how I envision him when he's alone, and has his defenses down.

Translations:(Egyptian)

Waheshny kter - I miss you so much

lieh?! - why?!

ahela - hello

anet 7ezin lihe? - why are you sad?

tiṣbaḥ 'ala kẖayr - good night


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thanks again for reading Not All Bad! Please review!

I don't own it, all I have is a cookie. You can have one too! (If you review :);))

Set/OC, minor Sadie/Anubis and Carter/Horus. set after SS, without gods being banished. T for future chapters.

Read on! -REDONE FROM THIS POINT ON, NOT REALLY MAJOR CHANGES

Ch. 2

LAYLA POV

As we neared the dining hall, I could hear many voices all talking at once. Two in particular were fighting over the uses of penguins, and I thought I could pick out Amos and Carter in a heated debate as well. I figured I'd be able to sneak in, grab some food, and sneak back out before I got noticed. Apparently Sadie had other ideas.

"Everyone, meet Layla! She's our newest trainee!" she shouted over the noise. Everyone stopped dead and turned to stare at us. _At me._

Amos broke the silence first. "Layla. Nice to see you again" He winked. "Please, joins us," he said, gesturing to a pair of seats to his left.

Before I could get out of there, Sadie grabbed my arm and dragged me over, grabbing some plates along the way.

"Not so fast," she said knowingly, "you need to eat."

Once everyone got used to another face there, the conversations started up again. I was sitting there quietly, eating my food, when two good looking, ok hot guys walked over to me.

"I'm Walt, So you're the new girl..."

Before he could continue, the other cut him off with a confident smile " I'm Julian"

As I rolled my eyes, another guy walked up to me, two girls at his side. "Don't mind them," he said. "I'm Felix. This is Cleo, and Alyssa"

"Hi," I said, trying not to laugh at Walt and Julian's faces. "So..what's all this about picking a path?" I asked after I calmed down, curious.

Walt answered, "Here, we study magic. Each of us picks a god or goddess, and we specialize in his or her area of magic."

"So who do you guys follow?"

"Carter and I are Horus, Walt follows Anubis, Sadie follows Isis, Alyssa follows Geb, and Cleo follows Thoth." replied Julian

"Jaz follows the path of Sekhmet, Zia follows Ra, and I follow Tefnut. And Amos follows Set's path," Felix finished.

_Set._ I felt a shiver run down my back. "What is Set the god of?"

He made a face. "Storms and chaos. But he's evil. Trust me, you don't want to follow him."

"Oh, ok." _He's evil? Then why do I feel this...connection, with him? _

* * *

SET POV

_Today's the day. She's picking her path. Oh gods.. _I knew I had little chance, but still, against all odds, I hoped.. _sagheera ahmar...please. pick me. _

* * *

LAYLA POV

After dinner, Amos called for a meeting in the library. A few of us still needed to pick a path to study. In the library, there was a long table set up, with different scrolls on it. Each trainee went to stand near different ones, and I quickly realized that each scroll had a different god or goddess' symbol on it. I found the one that had Set's on it, and again I felt a pull towards it that I couldn't explain.

A few boys went up, picking Khonsu, Horus, and Sobek, a girl picked Isis. Then, Amos called out Shelby's name, and she stepped forward and confidently walked to a scroll and picked it up. Thoth. Then, it was my turn. _This is it. _

* * *

SET POV

I slipped into the throne room, last as usual. Not like I was going to get a follower anyway. I took my seat on my throne, red of course, and attempted to focus on what was going on in the library at the Brooklyn House, rather than on the stares I was getting. The first few were nothing new; Horus, Isis, Sobek, the usual. Then Thoth got another follower; I was already bored. The others were congratulating each other, a few of the minor deities looking as if they were debating leaving.

"Brother, why are you always so depressed at these meetings? Lighten up, have fun!"

I rolled my eyes. "Osiris, you never cease to annoy me." He laughed and patted me on the back.

"I love you too brother dearest."

I looked back into the library just in time to hear _her_ get called up. I looked away; I couldn't watch her pick someone else. Who would get her? Isis? Thoth?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize who she picked. I looked up, and finally noticed everyone staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well brother," Osiris said, almost nervously. "It seems you finally have a real follower."

* * *

LAYLA POV

I picked up the scroll with Set's symbol and name on it, and several gasps were heard across the room.

"A-are you sure, Layla?" Carter said nervously. I looked up at him and Amos, only to see Amos giving me a knowing smile, and Carter looking scared. _Great. I scared the pharaoh. _

Before I could reply, the room temperature suddenly skyrocketed. A whirlwind of red sand filled up the center of the room, and slowly disappeared to reveal 4 people, each clad in traditional egyptian garb. I felt a strong pull to one of the men. He had shaggy black hair and piercing red eyes, lined in black kohl. He had on a metal chest plate, but instead of normal silver or gold, the metal was a deep red. Like the others, he had on an off white cloak hanging off his _very _muscular arms. _Set. _

I looked at the others; two men and two women, all arguing with Set.

" To what do we owe this pleasure?" Amos said pleasantly. _Always the peacekeeper. _

"This one here," he nodded at Set, "wanted to meet the girl." he snorted and crossed his arms, while rolling his eyes, and I noticed something strange. His eyes were different colors; one silver, and one gold. Horus.

I glanced at Carter, and saw he was blushing, and he only got redder when Horus winked at him, saying, "Hey Carter."

Carter and Sadie walked over to join their uncle and formally greet them, each stopping in front of the god they follow. It was then I realized who the first woman was-Isis. The other, with her blue, almost water like dress, must be Nephthys.

"Forgive my brother, Amos Kane. He got a bit, er, excited." the final god said.

"Of course, Lord Osiris. Isis, Horus, Osiris, Nephthys, and Set, welcome to the Brooklyn House. And hello, Julius."

I couldn't help it; when he mentioned Set, I immediately looked back to him. This time, however, he was looking at me too, and our eyes met. In that moment, the rest of the room disappeared. I vaguely realized that I was walking forward, towards him. I stopped in front of him, and stared back at him calmly, despite the shocked and scared looks the rest of the room was giving us.

'Why?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Why not?" I smirked back.

I could hear Amos, and possibly Osiris chuckling to my left. When he was able to, Amos said, "Please, won't you all stay for a few days? We have more than enough rooms!" A few people chuckled nervously, but most were still in shock.

"Oh holy Horus guys you see gods everyday! Isis, Nephthys and Osiris are fine, Set hasn't tried to kill us yet, and Horus is too busy staring at Carter to do anything, so I'm pretty sure we're safe. Re. Lax!" Sadie exclaimed. Horus snickered, while Set rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Sadie." Carter muttered, producing quite a bit of laughter from the trainees.

" We already ate dinner, so Sadie, Carter, please grow up for a few minutes and show them to their rooms" Amos said teasingly.

"Ok! Right this way!" Sadie said.

As he was turning to follow, I saw Set's lips move. Ever so quietly, he murmured, "I'll talk with you later, privately. maa al salama" He winked, and with that, turned and strided out of the room.

translations:

_sagheera ahmar- _little red

_Tefnut- _god of water (there is no god of ice for felix, and i figured he would still pick something to do with water, and by default, ice)

_maa al salama, nanu- _goodbye, beautiful

AN: I picked Thoth for Shelby because she is always making her drawings come to life in the book, and that shows she is skilled in creating magic from words, which is a power of Thoth. Also as of right now Layla can't understand Egyptian. So Ya. Please review, thanks for all the favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! hehe what do you think Set and Layla are going to talk about? ;) ps: sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writer's' block during the dinner scene...yep. Thanks again! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN.: I'm so sorry it's taken this long! I've been really busy and this chapter just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. But I've made you wait long enough so I don't own it, all mistakes are my own (I need a beta!) and without further ado...

-REDONE SINCE LAST CHAPTER...NOT MUCH BUT STILL

Ch 3

LPOV

I could feel my face heat up, and I quickly ducked my head and let my hair cover up my quickly forming blush. Why could he do this to me? I don't even understand half of what he said! But still...it just sounded so.._sexy..._ I could feel my blush deepening as I inwardly cursed myself. He'd never care about me...but then why did he say he'd see me later? Could it be...no. Layla stop it. He's evil, not to mention a god! He probably just wants to know why I choose to follow him. But what do I tell him, when I myself don't even know?

"umm,excuse me.." I muttered,still looking down, as I hurried to my room. Or at least I thought I was.

_Great. I'm lost. This is just fan-fucking-tastic! _I chuckled darkly at myself before looking around to realize I really did have no idea where I was. _Ok. Eenie, meenie, minie...moe! _I picked a direction at random and started walking.

I was walking for about ten minutes, and starting to get tired, when I heard _that _voice behind me.

"Need any help?" I turned around, to see Set smirking and leaning up against the wall. Up close, I could make out the tinier details, like how he had a strong, angular chin, slightly pointed, almost dog like ears, and two tattoos; an ankh on one _very large_ bicep, and his own symbol on the other.

He cleared his throat, pulling me out of my thoughts; I could feel myself turning bright red as I realized I must have been staring.

"Uh sorry I, um.." I stuttered, blushing even darker. _Smooth Layla, smooth. _

He chuckled lightly, his piercing eyes never leaving my face. Suddenly, his hand was brushing against my cheek, fingering my hair.

"Shani..." He murmured softly. "Nanu."

"What did you say?" I couldn't help it, it was frustrating not knowing, and besides, I was curious now. He said my middle name!

"Shani, nanu." He repeated with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Why do you care?" he said cockily back.

"Shani is my middle name." I replied. At that, his eyes lit up with amusement. In that moment, they didn't look quite as piercing and intimidating, they looked...beautiful.

SET POV

Layla Shani...oh how fitting.

I looked into her eyes, and noticed that she had once again drifted off into her own world. I took this time to look at her, really look at her, and I wasn't wrong. She was beautiful. At least to me.

She was tall, although not as tall for me. She had shoulder length, dark brown, slightly red hair, and warm eyes, the same red-brown color, although a slightly lighter shade. She also had full, round lips, long, dark lashes...

I suddenly realized how close we were standing. I was leaning over her, my hand still in her hair, against her cheek, and she was against the wall. We both stilled; she must have realized it as well. I looked back into her eyes and couldn't help it, I started to lean in; I needed to know what those lips felt like on mine, what they tasted like...

The sound of footsteps, louder than they needed to be, echoed down the hall. "Ibn el-Sharmota" I cursed silently, and pulled away. 'I'm sorry, layla shani...I didn't mean to.." I shook my head, unable to find the words. "Can I see you later?" I asked. She nodded wordlessly, and I felt the ghost of a smile flit across my face. "Later, than. Maa al salama, sagheera shani." I nodded once sharply, and disappeared.

LPOV

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, quickly realizing just how close we were standing. He must have noticed it too, for he stilled, and then slowly leaned in. I leaned forward too, and just as we were about to kiss, we could hear someone walking down the hall, very loudly I might add. I blushed, and barely registered as he asked to meet again later. I nodded mutely, and before I knew it he was gone in a whirl of red sand. I giggled slightly and shook the sand out of my hair just as the other person drew closer.

"Need any help?" He asked, and I could practically hear him smirking.

As I turned around I rolled my eyes, and when I saw who it was, I muttered "What is it with you gods wanting to help me today?"

Horus let out a loud laugh, and I instantly knew that he had heard, if not seen, the entire exchange Set and I had. I blushed deeply, but said "Actually, do you know how to get back to the rooms? I'm lost."

"But of course" He said grinning, bowing flamboyantly. I burst out laughing, and he was quick to join. He started off down the hall, back the way I came from. Of course.

"Soo..." he said, smirking to himself. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure...?" I allowed hesitantly.

"Would you fuck Set?" My jaw dropped; I must have been bright red.

"What?!" I squeaked.

"Would you fuck my uncle?" he repeated. I was in shock; I knew he'd ask me something embarrassing or weird, or both, but this?!

"That's his way of asking, 'do you like him'." Carter said, rolling his eyes. Great. He heard that too.

I looked around, and recognized the doors to the bedrooms; mine was right down the hall. I went to go in, trying to ignore the boys, when Sadie's voice stopped me. "Remember, there's a no sex rule! Just cause the rooms are soundproofed doesn't mean.." her voice got drowned out by the sound of the boys laughing, and the blood rushing to my head. _This isn't actually happening; it's a 's the only explanation! _

"Excuse me...I'm just gonna go die now.." I quickly ran into my room, shutting the door to block out their laughter. "Did that really just happen?" I asked myself. "Great, and now I'm talking to myself..." I flopped down on the bed and sighed. _Well that was a fun day. And...it's not over yet. _I sat straight up in bed. _Set's coming later! _I smiled to myself, but then started feeling slightly nauseous. _Yay...the god of evil is coming over later...ok breathe Layla breathe...focus on something else...ok what to wear.. _I spotted a set of red, silk pajamas and fell in love. I've never had nice clothes, not since I was little, and this...I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, blurring my vision as I held the pajamas to my chest. _All of this...this is mine now. I'm finally home. _

Translations:

shani...nanu. = red...beautiful.

layla = lovely (or dark beauty)

shani = red

layla shani = lovely red

Ibn el-Sharmota = son of a bitch

maa al salama, sagheera shani = goodbye, little red

AN:

Ok first, I'M SO SORRY! I TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS D: and second - PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY. :D

So anyway..ahh so close! To be honest, I didn't plan on her getting lost, and then I didn't plan on Set finding her, just Horus and they were actually gonna talk. But my fingers had other ideas, and this is what they typed. Random note: if layla shani isn't capitalized, it's because he's saying it as the translation, not as her name. Also I apologize to anyone who thinks Set might be going too fast or anything like that, but there's a reason! You just won't find out yet! And Layla..well shes still confused and torn... Sigh...well thanks for reading :) haha I will update sooner I promise I've been really busy! Thanks again for reading, please R&R

Translations:

shani...nanu. = red...beautiful.

layla = lovely (or dark beauty)

shani = red

layla shani = lovely red

Ibn el-Sharmota = son of a bitch

maa al salama, sagheera shani = goodbye, little red

AN:

Ok first, I'M SO SORRY! I TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS D: and second - PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY. :D

So anyway..ahh so close! To be honest, I didn't plan on her getting lost, and then I didn't plan on Set finding her, just Horus and they were actually gonna talk. But my fingers had other ideas, and this is what they typed. Random note: if layla shani isn't capitalized, it's because he's saying it as the translation, not as her name. Also I apologize to anyone who thinks Set might be going too fast or anything like that, but he's trying not too! He just can't help himself, he's been alone for so long. And Layla is still torn and confused. Sigh...well thanks for reading :) haha I will update sooner I promise I've been really busy! Thanks again for reading, please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *hides behind tree* don't kill me! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry it took this long! I know no excuse is good enough, but for what it's worth I had a hard time writing this one (It kept changing from what I thought it would be like), and I've been really busy, and not home.

This is for mapes, kanegrl13, Sonata Appassionata, Bunny's daughter, IndigoBlueButterfly, and all the others who reviewed. Thank you to Wraith King, I tried to make it longer for you, and will continue to make longer chapters in the future. For the guest that asked, I get the Egyptian online (not Google translate), and one of my teachers from last year who is fluent in multiple ancient languages (Greek, Latin, etc..) He's not the best at Egyptian, but he knows a few phrases. Also Randomness467, yes, Carter likes Horus in this fic. It won't be a big thing, just the occasional teasing from the other trainees, blushing, etc., as this fic isn't about them. I just think they're cute together.

Thanks again for reading, I don't own anything, and I'm really sorry it took so long!

REDONE FROM CH 2 ON, NOT MAJOR BUT STILL YOU MIGHT WANNA REREAD.

Ch 4:

LPOV

I changed quickly, and decided to use my time to explore my room some more. I found out that my room really was amazing; it even had a small, private balcony that seemed to look out over my own personal garden. I was full of egyptian plants, like white lotus flowers, papyrus plants, red poppies, and lychnis flowers, along with my favorite flowers, red roses. It was beautiful; how did they know what I liked? For all of this? Everything; the garden, the room, the clothes, even the food in the kitchenette; was perfect. Thank god-, thank the GODS for magic!

_Gods._ I could feel the blood rush out of my face as I whipped around to find something to tell me the time. Set's coming; with my luck he'll be here any minute! I groaned and flopped down onto the bed, pulling my hands through my hair, undoubtedly just making it worse. I sighed; it's not like it's a date anyway, it's just...huh. What IS this? It suddenly hit me that I don't even know what he wants to do! I groaned again loudly, just as someone lightly rapped on the door. He's here!

I jumped out of the bed yelling "One minute!", before realizing the room was soundproof. Oh well. I rushed to brush my teeth, run a comb to my hair, apply deodorant; I finally slid to a stop in front of the door. After checking myself over again, I pulled open the door, and my eyes were met with the sight of _him _standing there. I smiled despite myself, causing him to chuckle.

"You came."

"I said I would." I moved out of his way so he could come in, immediately tripping over my own feet, right into him.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, trying to back away. Apparently he had other ideas. I could feel one of his hands slide across my back, pulling me flush against his chest, the other closed the door, then it too found a place on the small of my back, holding me there.

"Don't be." he murmured sexily. I blushed, and although I was uncomfortable, the moment I looked into his eyes I could feel myself melt. Suddenly a thought popped into my head, and I burst out into giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

Between giggles, I managed to get out "It's just I've never been this close to a guy, and now ,every time I've met you, we've been this close!"

I thought he would find it funny, but instead his grip tightened, his eyes darkened, and he pulled me closer yet, growling in my ear "Good." I shivered, his hands gripping my hips and the small of my back with the strength and grace of a god, before slowly but surely running his hand up my spine and entangling it in my hair. He slowly bent toward me, his lips grazing mine ever so softly, as if he was unsure. He seemed to make up his mind, kissing me harder, his lips softer than I could have imagined. My eyes closed in bliss, and for a moment my brain shut down.

SET POV

As she confessed that she had never been with anyone else, I could feel my arousal growing. "Good." I growled, practically purring in pleasure. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, then harder, hungrier. I wanted to take it slow, and not force anything on her, but damn it I can't help it! I want her, no, I _need _her. She is a nafrit, and she is mine.

LPOV

I felt his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance, his desperation just barely hidden. My jaw slipped open with a moan, and our tongues locked in a passionate (albeit short) battle for dominance. Oh Gods, he was sexy! Dark, dangerous, that sense of the untamed just barely suppressed below the surface...As much as I was loving this, I pulled away ever so slightly to breath, trying not to show just how vulnerable I am compared to him. Our foreheads pressed together, and I looked back up into his eyes. The lust was fading, slowly allowing me another glimpse of what he hides from others; in his eyes, those beautiful eyes, I could see the confidence, yes, but also insecurity and loneliness, and...something else...

I pulled back fast, and of course tripped again, but before I could fall on my butt, I was in the air.

"Set put me down!" I squealed. I landed with a soft _THUMP _ on my bed, giggling. I sat up, facing Set, who was sitting on the other end of the bed.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Take one guess."

"Ok,ok that was a stupid question."

I rolled my eyes. "You think?" I said, smiling in amusement. "Ok my turn...what's your favorite kind of magic?"

"Combat. Although storm is my specialty, since it's chaos magic."

"What other types are there?"

"Divining, statuary, telepathy, divine words, animal charming, elemental, and death. There's also amulet, crafting, chaos, time, potions, portals, and healing. Music too, according to Thoth."

"So how do you pick which area you study?"

"You pick the path of a god"

"So if I'm following your path.."

"You'll study combat, chaos, storm, and portals. You can study others too, but those will be the easiest for you to learn."

"Oh, cool. I love storms. There's something almost..relaxing about them. The rain..and lightning.." I smiled at the amused look on his face. "Your turn."

"When's your birthday?"

"December 29..what? What's so amusing about that 'Oh Great One'?"

"Great one?" He chuckled.

I shrugged back. "Don't change the subject."

"Ok..what do you know about the demon days?"

"They're the last five days of the year. When you and your siblings were born, right?"

"Sibling, sister in-law, nephew, and ex wife, but essentially, yes. Osiris, Horus, myself, Isis, and Nephthys."

"So December 27th is Osiris, the 28th Horus, and the 29th.." As I put it all together, I could feel my eyes widen. "We have the same birthday!" He nodded, amusement clear in his eyes and in his expression. "Oh shut up. I'm tired. My brain doesn't work well when I'm tired."

"You should sleep. I forgot that you would require rest"

He goes to get up, but I stop him.. "...stay with me?"

"Of course." He smiles softly, moving to lay next to me, arms around me protectively as I snuggled into his chest. "tiṣbaḥ 'ala kẖayr, sagira." he murmured, kissing my forehead.

"You know I'm gonna make you tell me what that means.."I yawned, smiling as I drifted off to sleep.

SET POV

"I would expect nothing less." I answered back, but she was already gone. I began to get lost in thought, until I felt something nudging my leg. "Wha-? Oh, ahela, Sha. How did you even get in here?" I looked through her memories, and learned that the defenses on this nome had let me in, and assumed that Sha was me,letting her in too. I rolled my eyes as Sha whimpered in Layla's direction. "Just go to sleep Sha." I closed my eyes, letting myself slip back into that comatose state, and just escape for awhile.

Translations:

sagira: little one

tiṣbaḥ 'ala kẖayr: good night

ahela: hello

nafrit- virgin

Thanks again for reading! I will be a lot faster this time, (if I can) R&R


	5. Author's note

Ok don't kill me! My laptop (only working computer I have) got a bunch of viruses and I just got it back two days ago! I haven't had it for most of the summer, and the first couple weeks when I did have it I had extreme writers block and couldn't get the next chapter written. When I finally figured it out, I didn't have my computer, and now all of my notes and old chapters are gone, so it will take me a while to post the next chapter. I've started writing it again, but school just started for me yesterday and I already have an essay to write. :/ I'm so so so so so sorry it's taken so long, for now here's some answers to your reviews:

mapes (or mapleheart ?) - thank you so much for the support (and the nagging). I appreciate how much you like this story, I know it takes me a long time to update, and I apologize. I hate when authors do it too, but now that I've started trying to post what I write, I've realized that it's a lot harder than I thought; I'm used to writing only when inspiration hits me, not trying to write so that I get at least one chapter a week. That and I haven't had a computer to write on...My penname is from a book series I love (Pendragon). Two of my favorite characters are Vo Spader and Saint Dane, and my name is Sarah, so ya. Thank you again for bearing with me, I look forward to your reviews. (And exclamation points !) Oh and nafrit means virgin ;)

Sonata Appassionata - Thank you also for the continued support and reviews! :) Thank you for pointing out the part when Layla gets pissed, some clarification: shes pretty much been alone all her life, and it's hardened her. For her, it was break down and cry, or get mad, and she doesn't want anyone to see her cry, so she lashed out. It was her way of protecting herself from getting hurt; she doesn't trust easily. She was more hurt than mad, but didn't know how else to deal with it. I hope that cleared that up for you, sorry for any confusion. (And the wait!)

ILoveTKC- Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate it, and the fact that you like my style of writing, it's the part I'm most self-conscious about when posting, so I'm glad you like it. Also, the regret. I was thinking of it as more he was afraid that he went too fast and would ruin it, but I like the point you made about Nephthys, she may be in future chapters ;)

KaneGrl13- Thank you ! (god i'm saying that a lot O.O) Layla is 16, almost 17, so for me at least Set is 18 to his late twenties physically in this fic, maybe older. He's still really old technically either way, but physically he is young and hot, lol.

IndigoBlueButterfly- Aww! hehe don't let Layla hear you say that, especially once she starts learning combat magic, you could be in trouble ;) also I'm sorry, I'm trying not to disappear! Thanks for the reviews!

Also thanks to trying to be so oh original, GirlGen9 and the guests for reviewing! Sorry for the long hiatus, I'm working on it! See you soon!


End file.
